One More Chance
by Nashvillefan
Summary: This is a multiple chapter story giving us a more detailed look into the proposal flashback from the season 2 premiere! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello! So. After those wonderful and heartbreaking flashbacks in the premiere, I decided to do a story filling in some of the gaps on the proposal one. This is a good mix of happy and gut wrenching. It will be a couple chapters. Please make my day and review :)_

Rayna put the car in park and stared at the house. She could see the light illuminating the porch from the patio windows. Letting out a heavy sigh, she switched the engine off. She loved this house, she missed this house. It was her dream house. And most of all, she missed sharing it with Deacon.

He had bought this house for her after his first trip to rehab. Her heart had nearly burst in her chest when he showed it to her the afternoon of her first CMA rehearsal. Then she thought of that night. What a way to have celebrated her first nomination and win: christening most of the surfaces in that house. She smiled recalling the happy times spent there with Deacon. Deacon.

She drew another deep breath. She hadn't seen him in two months. Not since he got out of rehab on his fourth trip. For some reason she had decided it was a good idea to go to the Bluebird last night. And he had been there. But then again she knew he would be, it was his usual Thursday night set. After he had finished she had lingered by the bar watching him. He was sober, happy, and he looked good. Not to mention, he was wearing the shirt and boots she had bought him for his birthday the year before. Her breath had caught in her throat when her glance met his. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey darlin' you look good," he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against her cheek.

Electricity shot through her body as she let his arm slip around her waist and pull her close. With her body flush against his own, he moved his mouth to her ear.

"You look real good, Ray. And I've missed you. Somethin terrible."

His breath was hot on her skin. Instantly butterflies were dancing in her stomach. His hand gently brushed across her ass, before settling it on her hip. He gave her earlobe a subtle nibble as he pulled back to look at her. She didn't move away, and kept her eyes closed for a moment, willing her body to stop reacting to his touch. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"You okay, Ray?" He asked with a smirk.  
"God babe, I've missed you so much," she whispered, her eyes clouded with a fiery combination of lust and passion.

He grinned at her before taking her hand and pulling her towards the back. They waded through the remaining people and exited through the kitchen door to the alley. As soon as the door closed, Deacon spun her around and pressed her against the wall, his body flush against her as their mouths met. His tongue quickly traced the seam of her lips and when she allowed him access, Deacon let out a deep moan.

As Deacon's left hand tangled in Rayna's amber waves, his right hand made it's way beneath her shirt. His fingers danced up her stomach until they reached her breasts. He began a gentle caress as Rayna's fingers traced across his back and neck. As Deacon's hands continued, he moved his kisses to her neck, raking his pelvis against her. Rayna responded with a loud moan as she felt him hard against her. As his tongue danced along her skin, he brought his right hand down to the bare skin of her thigh. Thankful for the short denim skirt, his hand pushed it up, brushing along her inner thigh. His fingers reached her lace panties and he nudged them aside, finding her wet and ready.

He gently began stroking her as she tugged his hair, pulling his face back to hers. As their tongues tangled, he slipped two fingers inside of her. Moving his fingers in and out of her, he broke their kiss, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"God I've missed you so much Ray."  
"Oh Deacon, I've missed you too," came out in short breaths as he flicked his wrist, reacquainting himself with all of her.

Then he began to circle his thumb around her most sensitive spot as he moved his fingers inside of her. Deacon watched her face as her eyes snapped shut. Her features were marred with pleasure as moans escaped her slightly parted lips. He quickened his pace, bringing his lips to hers once more, his tongue mimicking the rhythm of his fingers. When he switched the angle, he hit just the right spot. Rayna came, clenching around him, murmuring his name against his lips.

After a few moments, Deacon removed his hand and straightened her skirt. He rested his forehead against hers as her breathing leveled.

"What about you babe?" She asked, brushing her hand across the front of his jeans.  
"I'm fine for tonight darlin. Come over tomorrow night. We can have dinner and talk," he smiled down at her.  
"Oh babe, I don't know if that's a good idea...I'm-well, I'm seeing-"  
Deacon cut her off with a kiss. It was simple and chaste. Then he pulled back again.  
"I know you're seein someone Ray. But I think you and I both know you want to. After all, your body gives you away."

He smiled again, moving his hands up and down her sides, feeling her responding to his touch. He leaned in and began nuzzling her neck once more. Once again his hips met hers.

"Okay babe, I will come over for dinner," she stated, placing her hands on his shoulders to push him back slightly.  
"Great darlin," he answered with a smile.  
"Just for dinner Deacon," she grinned.  
"Oh Ray, I'm sure we will find room for dessert. Be there at 7."

With that, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked to his truck. Rayna rested against the door, stunned as to how the last fifteen minutes had transpired. Taking a deep breath she pushed off the wall and headed for her own car, a smile etched across her features.

****************************  
A knock on the window snapped her out of her daydream. She looked to see Deacon standing there smiling at her.

"You gotta get out of the car and come inside to get that dinner and dessert Ray."  
"I'm coming," she said, smiling as he opened the door and extended his hand toward her.

He shut the door behind her and led her up the porch steps, instructing her to close her eyes. Sliding the patio door open, he ushered her inside. Once the door was closed behind them he told her she could open them.  
The small fireplace and candlelight illuminated the room. Candles were situated on the table, where their dinner was already in place. Roasted chicken, rosemary potatoes, green beans; all of her favorites.

"Deacon, this is beautiful," she whispered, turning in his arms.  
"You're beautiful."

He leaned in placing a simple kiss on her lips. Then he took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. Then he took his place. Their dinner conversation was filled with all of the basics. How her music was going, how his substitute guitarist was doing, and how her family was. Then the topic turned to him, rehab, his program. He admitted how much he had screwed up and how sorry he was. She admitted how much she missed him and how much she needed him.

Once they finished, they cleared the dishes and cleaned up in silence. Deacon excused himself to go to the bathroom and Rayna made her way to the couch, watching the small flames dancing. When Deacon came back, he sat on the coffee table in front of her. He took her hand, taking a deep breath he got down on one knee.

"Ray. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I know I've hurt you. But this time is it for me. Now I know you've been seein Teddy Conrad. But I don't want you to anymore. I love you Ray. Let's do this babe," he paused holding up a ring, "marry me."  
Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered as she nodded. Then he slipped the ring on her finger.  
"I love you too," she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

He pulled himself up from the floor, their tongues still dancing, as he leaned into her, pushing her back onto the sofa. Her fingers found the front of his shirt and quickly began undoing the buttons. In no time at all, she had them all undone, quickly pushing his shirt from his shoulders. As he shrugged it off, Rayna sat up, pushing Deacon backwards as she climbed on top of him. Her lips left his as she began placing kisses along his neck, making her way to the sensitive spot below his ear.

"Oh Ray," came out in a low growl as she ground her hips against his. She grinned against his cheek as she felt how hard he already was.

Both of his hands gripped her ass as he sat up, lifting her with him as he moved them to the floor. His lips found her again as they settled on their knees in the middle of the plush fur rug. His hands began to glide under the hem of her white sweater before he grabbed the edge and pulled it over her head.

As he took in the exposed flesh and her black lace bra, his breath caught in his throat. Without warning, his lips were on her again and Rayna gasped, turning him on even more. His calloused fingers skated across her back, unhooking her bra and sliding it down her shoulders. The piece of clothing quickly joined her sweater while his hands began caressing her breasts. Deacon's lips and tongue began creating a trail along her neck and collar.

Rayna's fingers were skating across his chest and stomach until they settled on his belt buckle. Slowly, she undid it and pulled the belt from the loops on his jeans. As her fingers found the button, Deacon stopped the ministrations of his hands. Rayna's eyes darted open.

"What is it babe?"  
"I, just, can't believe you're really here. And you're just so damn beautiful."

Then he reached behind him, retrieving a few pillows and a throw from the sofa. He sat the pillows behind Rayna and then gently nudged her backwards.

"Lay down darlin," he instructed her with a smile.

Nodding, she layed back and rested against the pillows. With his gaze locked on hers, Deacon stood up. Achingly slow, he undid his jeans and slid them down his hips. He stepped out of them and tossed them into the pile of discarded clothes. One by one he pulled off his socks. Then he pushed his boxers off his hips and stepped out of them.  
Rayna's eyes left his and traveled down his body, settling on his erection that had sprang free. Grinning she met his gaze again as he knelt at her feet. He carefully removed her socks. Then he reached up and unbuttoned her jeans. He peeled them off of her body inch by inch, never breaking eye contact.

Settling at her feet, he kissed his way up her right leg, then down her left. He kept his eyes trained on Rayna's, knowing this was driving her crazy. As he kissed back up her left leg, he kept going, hovering over her most sensitive spot. After a long pause he placed a kiss just above her panty line. Then dipped his tongue into her navel. This elicited a faint moan as her breathing began to shift. When his tongue began swirling around her left breast, then her right, Rayna's moans grew louder. As his teeth began tugging on her nipples, the moans were accompanied by her finger nails digging into his shoulders.

Finally he descended back down her body, this time removing her panties. Grabbing the blanket, Deacon pulled it around them as he climbed back up her body, resting beside her.

Rayna's opened her eyes and she gave him a questioning look.  
"We've got plenty of time babe. Besides I wanted to make sure you were still with me," he said with a smile.  
"Oh I'm still with you," she grinned, leaning up to kiss him.

Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against her. She felt him hard, pressed against her hip. As their tongues danced together, she reached between them and grasped him. Slowly she began to slid her hand up and down his length. Deacon moaned against her lips.  
As she continued, she felt his hand begin to dance down her body. Slowly he dipped his fingers between her thighs, moaning again when he felt how wet she was. He quickly inserted two fingers and began moving them in and out of her.

Deacon let out a loud groan as Rayna picked up her rhythm. He removed his fingers and gently grabbed her wrist. Smiling at her, he placed a kiss on her lips before positioning himself between her thighs.  
He looked into her eyes, smiling at her, at the love he saw. Rayna smiled back, unable to believe she had made it six months without this, without him. This was home. This was where she belonged.

Deacon leaned in to kiss her. As his tongue snaked into her mouth, he entered her, pushing in all the way. Rayna quickly brought her right leg up, hooking it around his thigh, pulling him deeper. Then he began to move, in and out, in an excruciatingly slow fashion. Rayna gasped, feeling every inch of him withdraw and fill her all over again. The sensation was glorious, coupled with the feeling of his lips and tongue against hers, her mind was hazy after just a few minutes like this.

As Deacon began to pick up the pace, Rayna began lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Every other thrust, they began to swivel their hips in time to one another, allowing Deacon to explore all of her inner walls. The feeling was powerful, amazing. He couldn't believe it had been so long since they had been together like this.

When their pace quickened for the third time, Rayna's fingers began to rake through Deacon's hair with more force. He knew that meant she was close. That and the way her hips were demanding more with every thrust. As he pushed all the way in, he stilled completely. He swiveled his hips in a figure-eight motion several times. Then he withdrew. Reaching between them, he circled his thumb around her most sensitive area a few times, gaining a frustrated whimper from Rayna, who was close to finding her release. After another moment, he entered her again, this time with a bit of force and at a new angle.

"Oh God, Deacon," Rayna screamed.  
"Damn Ray, this feels so good."

He provided her with several more sharp thrusts at the new angle and she came, screaming his name as her muscles clenched around him. As she rode out the climax, Deacon watched her, smiling down at her. Then he leaned in for another kiss as he began moving again. Rayna brought both of her legs up around his waist allowing him to go as deep as possible. After a few more deep, hard thrusts she felt him go rigid and shudder, calling her name as he came.

After a few minutes, Deacon removed himself from her and rolled to his back. Rayna clung to him as she burried her face in his chest.  
"I love you so much babe."  
"I love you to Ray," he paused, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "thank you for givin me one more chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews and follows! Please continue to do so. This is one more happy chapter, before everything is supposed to fall apart. But I have been contemplating rewriting history so to speak. What if Deacon didn't drink? What if he woke up the next morning sober? I will let you guys voice opinions on whether or not you would like something like that. After the horror of last weeks episode it would be fun to do. So please review :)_

Deacon lay there on his back, staring at the ceiling, tracing his left hand up and down Rayna's back. She had dozed off a little over an hour ago. He tried to sleep but all he could think about was her naked body pressed against him. That and the fact that he wanted a drink. Just one. As a celebration for getting her back. He pushed the thought away and focused his attention back to her. She was breathtaking.

Her tangled waves tickled his skins as she snuggled her head closer into the crook of his neck. He felt the supple skin of her breast pressed firmly against him. Her arm was draped across his chest and her leg was thrown over his waist. She made faint noises every few minutes and he imagined she must have been dreaming. He closed his eyes, happy that she was back in his arms. Sleep was beginning to hit when Rayna shifted her lower body. Her core connected with his thigh. Even in her sleep, her body was responding to his.

Instantly his eyes were open as a smile began to play across his lips. He shifted slightly, turning onto his left side, careful not to wake her yet. He began caressing her leg that was draped over him, inching higher and higher, and further towards her inner thigh. After a few minutes of this, a faint moan escaped Rayna's lips.

As he continued caressing her thigh, he leaned in placing kisses along her arm, shoulder and neck. When he began to nibble on her ear, he heard her faint voice.

"Babe, what are you doin?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Well darlin, your body woke me up."

"What are you talkin about?"

"Darlin," he paused, sliding his fingers between her thighs, "you were wet against my leg, can't very well deny your body what it wants."

"Oh babe," came out in a slight whimper as Deacon continued sliding his fingers across her.

Now fully awake, Rayna rolled to her back, giving him better access. She could already feel her stomach start to tingle and he was barely touching her. Then he dipped two fingers inside her as his lips began dancing across her chest.

"Damn Ray, do you know what you do to me? You are so beautiful, so sexy."

"Oh, Deacon," came out in a very breathy moan.

After a few more strokes, Deacon stilled his fingers. Rayna opened her eyes and glanced down at him.

"Babe, you can't tease me like that," she sighed, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his hair.

Deacon kept his gaze locked with hers as he traced his tongue across her taut stomach. Still looking at her, he moved his mouth down her body. He stopped just below her belly button, giving her an evil grin.

"I'm certainly not teasin you darlin," he said, before placing a final kiss on her abdomen.

Rayna gasped when he tongue connected with her most sensitive area. As his tongue and fingers worked in tandem, Rayna brought her hands down to Deacon's hair, tugging and pulling as he relentlessly brought her closer and closer to her peak. As Deacon began circling his tongue around her most sensitive spot, Rayna let out a deep moan, causing Deacon to still his movements and glance up at her.

"Please, don't stop babe," she gasped.

Instantly, he was right back to his previous rhythm, bringing his free hand up to caress her breasts. As he began tracing a figure eight motion across her, that was all she needed to be pushed over the edge. Rayna gasped, calling out his name as the orgasm hit. Deacon reveled in the way she lost control with him, the look of pleasure on her face, and the way she tasted.

After her breathing had leveled she opened her eyes. Deacon's chin was rested on her stomach and he was grinning from ear to ear, looking at her

"Well darlin, how was that?" he asked, climbing to his feet.

"Oh, babe, I can't even begin…" she trailed off, "wait what are you doin?"

"I'm gonna take you to the bedroom," he said, smiling down at her.

He squatted down, hooking his arms under her knees and around her back. Rayna gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers, kissing him deeply. Deacon quickly carried her down the hall into the bedroom. Gently, he sat her on the end of the bed, and headed into the bathroom. He came back carrying a few candles. He lit them and placed them on the dresser.

"So where were we?" he asked, placing a hand on either side of Rayna, leaning in closer to her.

"I think we were right about here," she answered, leaning in to kiss him as she reached between his thighs, taking ahold of him.

"Oh, Ray," he murmured against her lips.

Rayna moved her hand up and down his length, gradually picking up speed, gently turning her wrist. As his breathing became labored, she knew he was getting close.

"Ray," he growled, as he grabbed her wrist and nudged her backwards.

Rayna's head had barely hit the pillow and he was on top of her. She could feel him, throbbing against her thigh as his lips found hers. He quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around as his hands found her breasts. As his lips moved to her neck, he moved his hips, teasing her. Then, without warning, he bucked his hips and entered her.

Rayna let out a loud gasp as he filled her. His thrusts were deep and hard. Rayna brought her leg up around his waist as her hips rose to meet his. But she wanted more control this time around. Placing her palms on his chest, she gave him a gentle push. He stopped his movement and allowed his gaze to meet hers. He didn't have to ask, instead he quickly rolled to his back, grabbing her hips as she straddled his lap. Deacon groaned deeply as she sank down on him. Then they quickly found their previous rhythm. As their hips met, Rayna began swiveling hers to counter his pace. It was torturous and amazing at the same time.

Deacon provided Rayna with several more deep thrusts, before Rayna removed herself from him completely. She leaned back, placing her hands on either side of his ankles, and with force, sank back down onto him. As Deacon saw her lean back, he knew what she needed. He met her thrust with even greater force. His tip hit her sweet spot, and she came, hard, calling out his name. With a swivel of his own hips and one more thrust, the feeling of her clenched muscles pushed Deacon over the edge.

Rayna collapsed against his chest as their labored breathing began to taper off. After a few minutes she placed another kiss to his chest before rolling off of him. He quickly pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"Darlin, were really gonna do this thing this time, you know that right?" he whispered against her neck.

"I do babe," she whispered back, turning in his arms to face him.

She looked into his eyes. They were clear, focused. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. But she knew she loved him so much her heart ached at the thought of this not working. She loved him so much she knew she could never be with anyone else. Slowly she traced his jaw before leaning in to kiss him. Deacon quickly deepened the kiss. But Rayna pulled away.

"Babe, don't go kissin me like that. We need to sleep, after I take a shower," she said with a laugh.

"Ray, we've got plenty of time to sleep. Besides, you look good freshly, fu-" Rayna shot him a look stopping him from finishing, "er, um loved," he chuckled.

"Well thanks for that compliment, but I am so sweaty. And I've gotta take out…" she trailed off, realization hitting her. They had had unprotected sex twice. Her diaphragm was still at home in her bathroom.

"What's the matter darling?" Deacon asked, seeing the look of horror on her face.

"Um, I don't want you to panic, but I'm not on the pill anymore babe."

"So you're not? We? I just…" Deacon trailed off as her words shook him.

"Babe I am so sorry. I will go to the store first thing in the morning. Get one of those, morning after pills or whatever they call them."

Deacon looked at her silently for a moment contemplating all of the things she was saying. Finally he took her hand, drew her in for a kiss, and then rested his forehead against hers before he spoke.

"Darlin, you have nothin to be sorry for. We will figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you for the continued reviews. I am going to go ahead and try out writing my own history a bit. Although it will not be all happy, because let's be real, these two are extreme passion and extreme fire, which generally leads to an explosion. Please make my day and review :)

Rayna woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She made her way to the bathroom slipping on her old plaid robe that still hung on the back of the door. Going through her usual routine, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and attempted to tame her tangled hair. After a few minutes of feeble attempts, she emerged from the bedroom. There was an eerie silence lingering and she suddenly felt nervous.

When she came into the living room she saw Deacon asleep on the couch. He was already dressed in jeans and a gray tank top. One leg was hanging off the couch and his head was tipped back, mouth open. This sight was one all too familiar as she noticed the bottle of whiskey on the table. Anger rose in her stomach as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" She called.

"What?" He asked, jumping up to a sitting position, glancing at her frantically.

"You drinkin again? Huh?" She yelled.

"No babe, I just couldn't sleep," he replied, sleep still coating his words.

"Right. Were you drunk last night? Hmm?"

"Babe, what? No, I-"

"Were you drunk when you asked me?"

"When I asked you what Ray?" He searched her face frantically, trying to snap out of the sleepy fog he was still in.

Then he watched as she gasped and the color left her face. Then she tossed what she was holding to the floor. It was the ring. His ring. Jesus. It hadn't been a dream.

Deacon frantically retrieved the ring from the rug and followed her down the hall. He ran into the room and stopped in his tracks. She was naked, except her panties, at the foot of the bed frantically attempting to dress between sobs. He placed the ring in his pocket and marched up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Take your hands off me!" She yelled, trying to worm out of his arms. He only tightened his grip.

"Ray will you calm down please? Babe. I need to explain something to you."

"Explain what? That it was an accident? You didn't mean to drink that much?" She turned to face him. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes red from the tears. He could only think of one thing.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him and quickly and forcefully kissed her. She tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip. As his lips continued to work against hers, she relaxed for just a moment, and it was enough for his tongue to slide into her mouth. But it only lasted for a moment and her anger surged again as she bit down painfully hard on his tongue. He quickly pulled away.

"Damn it Ray, that hurt," he yelled harshly.

"Good," she fired back.

"Think for a second Ray. Did you taste alcohol on my breath? Hmm? Do I look hung over? Do I smell like stale liquor? Did you taste alcohol last night? No! Because I didn't drink!"

He was now angry. He stood there looking at her, hands on his hips, brow furrowed. Waiting for her response.

"Then how did you not remember askin me? Huh? And why in the hell was there a bottle of whiskey on the table out there?"

He scoffed at her before turning and walking out of the room. This infuriated her. Quickly grabbing the robe, she pulled it on and chased after him. She caught up to him as he grabbed the bottle off of the table and headed into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a small prescription bottle. He turned around to face her as he placed both of them on the island that was separating them.

"See this line on the bottle?" He motioned to the permanent marker line on the side of the whiskey bottle. "I drew it on there to mark how full the bottle was when I got home from rehab. If you look closely, it's still that full. And if you think I coulda added water, take a sip. It would be pretty diluted if I got black out drunk."

He slid the bottle toward her. Rayna took the bottle, opened it, and took a pull. The liquid burned her lips and she spit it out quickly.

"And these," he held up the pill bottle, "are my anti-depressants. They also help me sleep. Unfortunately, if I don't get eight hours of sleep, they knock me on my ass. And all the sex we had last night made that pretty difficult. So when you woke me up yellin and carrying on, I was still half asleep. I didn't not remember askin you to marry me. I was out of it from my medicine. And before you go freakin out about me takin pills. These aren't pain pills, they are a low dose and it's a trial basis. I check in with the doctor every week. And if you want to check, here," he slid them to her, "got this filled six days ago. I take one every night. So there are twenty-four left."

With that he reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring and sat it on the counter. He glanced at Rayna, who was crying again. He took a deep breath.

"I meant what I said last night Ray. All of it. About wantin you to stop seein Teddy. About wantin to marry you," he paused, stepping around the island and slipping his hand around her waist, "and about you havin nothin to be sorry about. But I can't do this if you don't trust me Ray."

He placed a kiss on her temple and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Rayna shifted on her feet as she picked up the bottle. She opened it and counted the pills. Twenty-four. Then she read the label. Amitriptyline 35 mg. Take one pill at night before bed. Warning: Ensure you can dedicate eight hours or more of sleep. May cause severe drowsiness and fatigue, confusion, stomach pain, headaches, and blurred vision. She felt sick as she placed the bottle back on the counter and went to sit on the couch.

In the bedroom Deacon sat at the foot of the bed. Why had he taken the pill? He figured Rayba would have slept in. Or he had hoped. They had gone to bed so late. But he wanted to stay on track with the medicine. It was doing positive things for him. Or so he had thought. This wasn't a positive part of it. He drew in a deep breath. Could he really blame her for jumping to conclusions?

He had went out to get his medicine, so happy that they were back here. He took the pill, excited that she had said yes and that he was staying on track. Giving it a thought, he went to the closet and pulled out the bottle of Jack. As he sat down on the couch, he placed it on the coffee table. He just stared at it, his former companion and now enemy. Smiling to himself he had thought about how this time he had actually beat it. And then he had woken to Rayna, in a panic.

Drawing another deep breath he thought about it: yes he could blame her. Was this how it would always be? Her not trusting him? He felt anger begin to rise. Just breath he thought to himself. He needed a shower. Those always helped him clear his mind. Pulling off his tank top and jeans, he headed to the bathroom.

Sitting on the couch, Rayna heard the water turn on. She stood, walking to the counter, she picked up the ring and slid it back on her finger. Walking down the hallway she untied her robe, discarded it, along with her panties as she reached the bathroom. She walked in and pulled back the curtain. Deacon was standing there, arms braced against the wall, head down, letting the hot water cascade over him. He didn't even look up. She stepped in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed and straightened at her touch. As her hands slid up and down his chest, he noticed she had put the ring back on. He smiled to himself at this.

For a long moment they stood just like that. Finally he turned to face her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry babe," she whispered against his chest.

"Me too darlin, me too."

They would need to talk about this. But for now he was content just holding her. Words were not their friend right now and they both knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thank you for the continued support. It means the world. I'm going to continue with my own version of this since y'all seem to want the happy togetherness. Please make me happy and review :)_

They stood beneath the hot spray from the shower, holding each other for several minutes. As Deacon held her, he could feel her heart racing as she pressed against him. He knew she was anxious and nervous about the fight they had just had. He slowly attempted to release her from his grip, but she clung to him. But he knew they had to talk things out. They had to sort out the idea of a potential child and they had to resolve their concerns.

Slowly he released his grip. But as he did, Rayna's arms tightened around his waist and she began rubbing slow circles on his lower back, gently dragging her nails across the sensitive flesh. Deacon closed his eyes trying to think about anything but the sexual tension building between them. He had almost succeeded until he felt her lips begin to press soft kisses across his chest, her tongue darting out every so often to tease his skin. It was maddening. And then her hands reached down to cup his ass, effectively raking her pelvis along his own. He let out a low groan at the contact.

"Ray," he sighed, reaching down to grasp her wrists.

"What babe?" She asked leaning back to meet his gaze.

"You know what darlin," he said with a grin before leaning in to place a simple kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled away and gave her a serious expression.

"We need to talk about all of this. And what was just happenin will definitely not lead to talkin."

"Alright," she sighed, reaching behind him to turn off the faucet.

They both stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. Rayna gathered a second towel and wrapped it around her hair, twisting it into a pile on top of her head. Then she emerged from the bathroom and plopped down on the bed. She crossed her leg over her knee and began nervously bouncing it as she waited for him to come out.

He came out dressed in his jeans and tank top. When he saw that she wasn't clothed, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Darlin, you really expect me to focus when you are wearin nothin but a towel?"

"Well, you had no problem focusin when we were naked in the shower, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"Fair enough," he paused, taking a deep breath before he continued. "Look Ray. I get that things looked bad this morning. And I understand that you're faith in me isn't what it used to be. But I am really done with hurtin you this time. And if you don't believe in me, well, I sure as hell can't believe in me."

"I know babe. And I am so sorry that I reacted that way. It's just. I got up, found you on that couch like I had so many times. It brought everything back. But Deac, I do believe in you. And I have never lost faith in you, not once. That's why I'm still here. But I think we both have to face some facts here. One bein that we're gonna have to work on our communication. Another bein trust. That I will trust you to talk to me if you are ever thinkin about drinkin. And that I will talk to you if I'm worried. The only way we're gonna do this is together. And I think we should see someone. Together."

"What like a therapist?"

"Yeah babe."

"Aw jeepers Ray. We don't need to see a damn therapist," he said with a very annoyed tone.

"Look babe, I think it will help us work through everything. Vince, rehab, me, you. All of it."

"Ray, I can think of some other ways to work through you and me," he said, giving her a wicked grin as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Deacon. We're bein serious right now. Just," she sighed, "let's consider it okay?"

"Alright darlin. Consider it considered."

"Okay. Now, next thing. We need to go into town to the drugstore to get some condoms and that mornin after pill thing."

Deacon didn't respond to this item on the agenda. Instead he just stared at her for a moment, his eyes raking over her body before settling on her upper thighs, where the towel loosely hung.

"Babe? You listening?"

"Yeah Ray. We gotta go into town. But the way I figure it, an extra few minutes isn't gonna make much of a difference," he stated matter of factley as he stood and approached the bed.

"Seriously Deacon?"

He didn't respond. Instead he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He leaned in to kiss her, quickly peeling the towel from her body. His lips then began a trail down her throat, across her collarbone, and down to her breasts. He teased and nibbled on her nipples before continuing his descent. Quickly he kneeled between her thighs, drawing her legs over his shoulders, he cupped her ass and slid her to the edge of the bed so that she was completely at his mercy. For what seemed like an eternity, he teased her inner thighs trailing bite marks and kisses across the tender flesh. Then his mouth connected with her core.

Rayna let out a deep groan as his tongue began caressing her, gently and tentatively at first. Then he picked up speed and found an excruciating rhythm. Rayna felt the coil begin to tighten in her stomach as her fingers began raking through his hair. She was tossing her head from side to side when she began calling out his name.

"Jesus Deacon," she yelled in between ragged breaths.

He grinned against her as he continues his movements. He adjusted his speed once more and he felt her clench around him, her thighs attempting to squeeze shut. He let her ride the wave for a few moments before he sat back on he heels, smiling at her. Then he stood, discarding his jeans and tank top.

Rayna had finally come out of the hazy fog he had built her to. She opened her eyes and saw him standing before her, naked, his manhood ready for something. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that Ray. I will be careful, just scoot up the bed a little."

She smiled and then pushed herself up the bed. She had barely settled and he was on top of her. He smiled down at her as he positioned himself between her thighs. In one quick motion he was inside of her. He groaned against her chest. She was still clenched slightly from the orgasm.

"Oh Ray," came out in breathy moans as he moved in and out of her, his thrusts deep.

Rayna was amazed yet again, that he was the only man to please her in such a manner. He knew all the places that drove her crazy and he was always intent on making that happen.

As they continued to move together, Deacon felt her tightening around him once more. He knew what she needed. He angled his thrusts sharply and hit just to the right spot. She came once more, calling out his name. Deacon stilled, enjoying the sensation. Then he began moving again. After a few more sharp thrusts, he pulled out, and rolled to his back intent on finishing himself. But before he could, Rayna's hand grasped him. After a few up and down motions, she slid down his body.

"Ray, you don't have to- oh god Ray," sputtered from his lips as she took him in. He gasped loudly as she remember all of the things he enjoyed. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak, hands tangled in her hair, groaning her name deeply.

When he finally opened his eyes, she was beside him smiling.

"Ray, that was, uh, you didn't have to do _that."_

"I know I didn't, but I love you. Now let's get dressed and head to town," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

They rode silently into town. It was a quaint little town. There was a small grocery store, a pharmacy, and a single screen movie theater. The people were nice and kept to themselves. It was for this reason alone that Deacon had bought the house. They were far enough away from the Nashville glimmer that people did not care that Rayna and Deacon were famous. This eased his mind as he thought about what they were going to the store to buy. He shook his head. He hadn't even thought to ask Rayna if she was still on birth control. As a man it was his responsibility to do such things and he had been foolish to not. Out of the corner of her eye, Rayna saw the crinkle in his forehead and knew he was thinking deeply about something.

"What's the matter babe?" she asked, gently taking his free hand.

"Ray, I'm sorry. I should have if you were still on the pill. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Babe, this is not your fault. I'm just as guilty as you are. And let's face it, there wasn't much else on our minds besides sex last night. End results weren't at the top of the list."

"Well that is sweet Ray, but I'm the one who can get you pregnant, not the other way around. I should have been more careful."

"Babe," she sighed, "stop feeling guilty, please? We are going to get this taken care of anyway," she finished, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He looked over at her and smiled, before quickly glancing back to the road. Taking a deep breath he spoke again.

"What if we didn't take care of it?"

"Um, what?" Rayna asked, shock coating her words.

"Yeah. Would a baby really be bad Ray? I mean we love each other, we're getting married. And you've always said you want kids."

"Well, yes Deacon, I do. But I am not ready for a baby right now. I'm not ready for the responsibilty. You and are just getting back on track. I technically still have to break up with Teddy. And I'm not ready for you to find me unattractive when I am fat. And I didn't think _you _wanted kids."

"Well, I've been thinkin about it more and more. And I want a family with you Ray. And yeah maybe now isn't the ideal time. But when it is, we are gonna spend all our free time tryin to make a baby," he glanced over at her with a smile, then he continued, "and I would never find you unattractive. Ever."

"Okay babe," she said with a chuckle as she brought his hand up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it.

A few moments later they pulled up at the pharmacy. Deacon looked at Rayna, who was hesitant.

"I will go in darln. Anything special you want, in the _protection _department?" he asked suggestively.

"Uh no babe. Just the pill and some condoms will do fine," she said with a laugh.

Deacon nodded and got out of the truck. He headed into the store. He roamed the aisles until he found the condoms. After making his selection, he headed back to the pharmacist's window.

"May I help you sir?" the white haired old man asked.

"Um, yes, I need that morning after pill or whatever they call it. And I need ta buy these," Deacon stated, placing the box in the window.

The old man studied him for a moment. Deacon became uncomfortable and began shifting on his feet as he stared at his boots.

"You don't look all _that _young, son. Shouldn't you know better?" the pharmacist asked with a chuckle.

"Um, I, we do, uh we just got engaged and there was a mix up with her birth control is all," Deacon finally managed to spit out as he looked up at the old man.

"I'm only teasin son. But unfortunately, you have to a have prescription for that type of contraceptive. Y'all with have to go to the clinic to get that."

"Um, sir, you see, my fiance is a high profile lady. She can't go to the doctor for somethin like this. Somethin that is _my _fault in the grand scheme of things," Deacon looked at the man pleading with his eyes.

"Well, lucky for you, the doctor is my wife. Let me see what I can do, Mr. Claybourne. It will help that my wife is a fan of Ms. Jaymes."

"What? How did you know?"

"We might be a little bit out in the sticks, but we watch CMT," he said with a grin as he headed to the back of the store.

A few minutes later he returned, carrying a package. He then proceeded to ring up Deacon's items.

"$6.85 please."

"What that's all?"

"Yes sir. This, _he motioned to the package_, is under the radar. And I would never admit to giving you it. There are four pills that she will need to take. One right away, and then one every twelve hours after that."

Deacon nodded and handed him a ten-dollar-bill. The pharmacist began collecting his change.

"Keep that. And thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome, son. Take care of that lovely lady of yours."

Deacon let out a heavy sigh as he emerged from the store and climbed into the car. He handed the items to Rayna and leaned over the center council, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you so much Ray."

"I love you too babe."

He looked into her eyes for another moment before leaning in to kiss her, deeply. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Let's get home and put those to use."

Rayna rolled her eyes and giggled as he backed out of the parking space.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
_Thank you for the kind reviews! I take a little jump forward in time for this next chapter. But please make my day and leave your comments, questions, etc :)_

_*I did have someone point out my statistics below, which lead to the discovery of a typo. It was supposed to be 89 % but I did look up emergency contraceptives. The first FDA approved one for over the counter use in the late 90's had on average a 89% success rate and that was if taken properly.*_

5 weeks later  
Rayna got home from rehearsal very late. She made her way into the kitchen. The faint glow from the light above the stove was just enough to make out a note on the counter. Smiling, she noticed the flowers in the vase next to it. Leaning in, the smell of the daisy's made her let out a faint laugh. Then she read the note.

_Just because I love you ~ D._

She placed the note back on the counter, dropped her keys next to it, and made her way down the hallway to the bedroom. Nudging the door open, she stifled a quiet laugh at the sight before her. The bedside lamp was on. Deacon was still fully clothed, his guitar in his lap, leaning against the windows, propped against pillows. She gathered that he must have gotten done with his session early. From the look of the papers scattered across the bed, he was working on a song.

Crossing the room and going around to the far side of the bed, she collected all of the papers, the notebook, and pen, placing them in a nice pile on top of the dresser. Then she came back around to his side of the bed and gently pulled his guitar from his lap and placed it in its case. Making her way back to the dresser, she slipped her boots and socks off. She dug one of Deacon's old t-shirts out of the top drawer. Halfway through the series of buttons on her blouse, she felt his calloused hands brush underneath the hem of her shirt, clutching her hips.

Pulling her back against him, his hands took over the series of buttons. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he slid his hands up her stomach, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze before pulling the shirt from her shoulders. Then he unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms. When the garment hit the floor, his hands began a gentle caress. After a few moments, he placed a few soft kisses along her shoulder and neck, before turning her in his arms.

"Hey baby," he whispered as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "you got home late. How was rehearsal?"  
"It was good," she smiled, leaning in for another kiss, "but we missed you." She shivered as his hands massaged up and down her back.  
"You cold darlin?" he asked, feeling her shiver under his touch, before glancing down at her erect nipples. He smirked at the sight.  
"Nope, that's all your touch babe," she grinned, following his gaze.  
"Hmm, well, it seems your body is wantin more than just my touch," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Oh babe, that sounds so good. But I am exhausted. I don't know what my problem is. I've been so tired lately. And I know a week is a long time for us. But, raincheck?"  
"Of course darlin," he said with a smile, before grabbing his shirt off of the dresser, "but if this lasts another week, I'm gonna have to come up with some creative ways to remind you just what you're missin."  
Rayna grinned before leaning in to kiss him once more, "I seriously doubt I could forget babe," she murmured against his lips.

When he pulled back, he gave her a nod and helped her slip each of her arms in as he eased it over her head. When he pulled it down into place, he undid the side zipper of her skirt and slid it down her legs. Stepping back from her, he extended his hand to her. Smiling, she intertwined her fingers with his as he led her to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Sit," he instructed her.

He walked back to the dresser. He pulled off his t-shirt and added it to Rayna's pile of clothes. Stripping off his jeans, he pulled on a pair of boxers. As Rayna watched him undress she was becoming more and more awake. He was still a sight after all these years. His back muscles flexed as he pulled off his t-shirt. When she saw his jeans slid past his hips, revealing his naked ass, her breath caught in her throat. Then, very quickly, boxers covered his naked flesh.

He turned back to the bed and met her gaze. Grinning, he walked around to her side and sat at her feet. Pulling her legs onto his lap, he began kneading her tight muscles. Rayna leaned back against the pillows as relaxation consumed her. Once her finished with her legs, he stood up again. Her eyes flickered open and looked at him.

"Roll over and lay on your stomach darlin."

She nodded and transitioned to her stomach, sprawling across the bed. Deacon straddled her waist and pushed the t-shirt up around her shoulders. His calloused hands then began gliding across her bare back. With every minute that ticked by, the wave of sleep became heavier and heavier. Deacon could tell that sleep was beginning to consume her by the faint noises escaping her lips. When he finally worked all of the knots out of her back, he pulled her shirt back into place. Still straddling her waist, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Ray, time for bed darlin."  
"Okay," she said faintly as her eyes opened. She rolled to her back below him and her hips involuntarily ground into his. A faint gasp escaped her lips as she smiled up at him.  
"Babe, don't look at me like that, you need to sleep," he chuckled, rolling off of her.

He readjusted the pillows and lay on his back, pulling Rayna up beside him. She nestled up against him and laid her head in the crook of his neck, draping an arm across his chest. Deacon traced slow circles along her back as her fingers drew imaginary shapes on his chest. After a few minutes she leaned up and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I love you Ray."  
"I love you too babe. And thank you so much for that wonderful massage."  
"Anytime darlin. Now, you need to sleep. We have rehearsal in the morning."

He leaned in, placing a simple kiss on her lips. As he went to pull away, Rayna's hand looped around his neck, deepening their kiss as her tongue connected with his. As her hand rifled through his hair, she swung her leg over his waist, pulling his body closer. As they broke for air, Rayna attempted to pull her body on top of his.

"Ray, babe, I thought you were tired?"  
"I was. I am. That doesn't mean I don't want you," she smiled as she ground her hips against his.  
"Baby," he groaned as his breath hitched, "I know that. I just worry about how tired you have been lately," he said, smiling up at her as he brushed her waves out of her face as he cupped her cheeks.  
"I know you do babe. But can't we just, I don't know, make out a little?"  
"Make out a little?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. It doesn't have to be an all or nothin thing babe, we can just kiss for a while. I love kissing you," she grinned, leaning in to brush her lips against his once more in a chaste kiss.  
"I love kissing you too darlin," he grinned, before rolling them over as his lips claimed hers again.

As he settled his upper body on top of hers, Deacon began trailing kisses along her chin and neck. Rayna felt deprived without his lips on hers, as she gently tugged his hair, bringing his lips back to hers. For several long minutes, they passed kisses back and forth. As the kisses progressed Deacon's hands began to wander her body. When they broke apart once more for air, Rayna pulled back a little to look at him as his hands gave her breasts' a gentle squeeze.

"You know if you keep gettin' handsy, this whole making out thing isn't gonna work, right babe?"  
"Can't really help myself, Ray. But maybe we should get some sleep," he said smiling down at her, before leaning in for another kiss. He placed several short pecks against her lips before he rolled onto his back, pulling her close. He placed a final kiss to the crown of her head.  
"Goodnight Ray."  
"Night," she said through a yawn.  
A few minutes later, Deacon felt her breathing level out and he knew she was asleep. He smiled to himself, thinking how happy he was as sleep slowly consumed him.

As the sunlight peaked through the blinds, Rayna began to stir. Opening her eyes, she realized she had shifted positions in her sleep. This surprised her, usually she woke up exactly where she fell asleep. As she continued laying on her side, she felt Deacon stretching out behind her. She closed her eyes once more. A few minutes later she felt his arm loop around her waist, as he snuggled up against her. Rayna let an involuntary moan escape her lips as she felt him hard, pressed against her ass.

Sleep still lingering in her eyes, she began rocking her hips against him slowly. To this action, Deacon responded by sliding his hand beneath the hem of her t-shirt. Then he moved his body closer, nuzzling her neck as he began massaging her chest. His hips began matching her motions as he moaned against her neck.

"Mmm, baby, mornin," he whispered, his hot breath making Rayna shiver. Slowly he slid his hand beneath her panty line.  
"Deacon," she gasped, "I want you babe," she whispered, reaching behind her as she began pushing his boxers down.

Deacon copied her action as he slid her panties down her legs. As Rayna kicked them free, he grabbed her thigh and eased her legs open, hooking it over his own waist. He pulled her back flush against his chest as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Rayna turned her head bringing his lips to her own. As their tongues met, he surprised her, easing himself inside of her from behind. She gasped against his lips.  
As they began moving together, Deacon's hand slid beneath her shirt once more, gripping her hip bone. After a few minutes of slow and easy, their movements became frantic, their hips meeting with demand. Rayna groaned loudly at the force behind his movements.

"Oh Ray," Deacon murmured against her neck.  
"Babe, I'm so close," she whispered turning her face towards his. Then reaching her arm back around Deacon's neck, she pulled his lips to her own.  
As their lips remained connected, Deacon angled his hips sharply, hitting Rayna's undoing. He bit down on her lip and pulled gently as he provided her several more sharp thrusts as he felt her begin to tighten around him. As they both reached their peak, Deacon bit down on her shoulder and Rayna called out his name.

After a few minutes, Deacon broke their connection as Rayna rolled to her back, pulling Deacon with her. As he positioned his upper body on top of hers, he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips had just connected when Rayna was hit with an overwhelming rush of nausea. Quickly she broke the kiss, pushing him off of her and she jumped up from the bed, sprinting to the bathroom.

Confused, Deacon quickly followed her. He came into the bathroom as she was leaned over the toilet, vomiting. He walked up behind her and held her hair. After a few minutes, the nausea subsided. She moved from her knees to settle in a sitting position on the floor. Deacon wet a wash cloth and sat on the edge of the tub in front of her, dabbing her face. When she had calmed down, she gave him a smile.

"Thanks babe," she barely whispered.  
"You're welcome darlin. Although that's not the usual response I get in the bedroom. Can't remember the last time I made a pretty lady throw up," he grinned, hoping to get a grin out of her. Instead it had the opposite effect.  
She gave him a look, pushed his hand away from her chin, stood and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. Deacon sat there stunned. What in the hell just happened?

When he went back into the bedroom he glanced at the clock. It was only 6:20. They didn't have to be to rehearsal until 11. Then he glanced at the bed. Rayna was on her back, sound asleep, stark naked. He was instantly aroused. But he knew they needed to sleep. He crawled in beside her, pulling the sheets up around them. As he got comfortable, she moved closer, throwing an arm across his chest.

Deacon woke up again at 8. Rayna was still sound asleep, tucked up against him. He decided he would get up and bring her some breakfast. He quietly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, shutting the door as he headed for the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later he gathered a tray of scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and orange juice. At the sound of the door opening, her eyes darted open. She smiled when she saw his tray of food. As she sat up, tears welled in her eyes at his kind gesture.

"All your favorites," he said, placing the tray over her lap as he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he noticed her tears. "What's wrong darlin?"  
"Oh I was terrible to you a little bit ago. And then you did all this for me. I don't know what my problem is. The last week or so I've been all over the place. And now I'm throwing up. I musta picked up a bug," she gave him a sad face, "but this looks amazing babe."  
"Darlin, I know you've been stressed gettin ready for the tour. It's quite alright," he said, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. Then he settled in next to her on the bed.

She smiled up at him, before digging in to the breakfast. Taking turns, they fed each other bites as they exchanged playful glances. Deacon had just fed her her fourth bite of eggs when her face flushed and she quickly covered her mouth. Jumping up, Deacon grabbed the tray and Rayna sprang from the bed, bolting to the bathroom. Again Deacon held her hair. As she cleaned up, she watched Deacon watch her in the mirror.

"What babe?"  
"I'm worried darlin. You've been exhausted, now you can't keep food down. Maybe we should take today off so you can get to feelin better."  
"That's ridiculous babe. I'm fine. Besides, we gotta rehearse," she gave him a smile as put on some hand lotion. It was her favorite lavender scent. But for some reason, today, the smell turned her stomach. And before she knew it, she was leaning over the toilet once more.

"Darlin, it's been decided. We're canceling rehearsal," Deacon stated firmly, holding her hair as she dry heaved into the toilet.  
"Fine," she grumbled, wiping her mouth as she stood.  
He led her back to the bed and motioned for her to lay down. When she did, he pulled the sheet up around her. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her lips.  
"I will go call Bucky. And I may call our tour medic. See if she thinks we should get you to the doctor."  
"Thanks babe. Then will you come back to bed?"  
"Of course darlin."

Closing the door, he headed into the kitchen. He dialed Bucky. After a few rings, their prized manager answered.  
"Hey Buck, it's Deacon. Listen we're gonna have to cancel rehearsal today. I'm afraid Ray is under the weather."  
"Is it the flu ya think?" Bucky asked, concerned.  
"I'm not sure, probably. She's got nausea and she's thrown up three times."  
"Well, she has been stressed the last few weeks. The tour, everything with Teddy. A day off will do her some good. Keep my posted."  
"Will do Buck."

Deacon hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh. His thoughts drifted to Teddy and how much of an ass he had been to Rayna. After their weekend at the cabin, Deacon and Rayna had returned to Nashville. Her first priority had been to end things with Teddy.  
She met with him face to face. She was honest and things had gone less than ideal. He had told her what a loser Deacon was, that she would come crawling back to him, and how much of a mistake she was making. Then he had had the nerve to go public about their breakup, including the fact that she had cheated on him. Rayna had found the whole notion ridiculous. It wasn't as if she and Teddy had been engaged. But because Teddy was a high society man, people in the Nashville community had frowned upon her actions. So for the past few weeks she had been dealing with those repercussions.

Deacon also thought about the fact that she had gone back on the pill. He thought that could possibly explain her up and down emotions. Even the nausea. Those pills had all sorts of side effects. Doing the math in his head, he realized she hadn't had her cycle since getting back on the pill. Of course, maybe she was PMSing.

Not that he would admit that paid close attention, but he loved her and took note of those things. There may have been the selfish idea of knowing when they wouldn't be able to have sex. But he wouldn't let her know that. He mulled over all of these possibilities. He still wasn't sure, so he picked up the phone and dialed Liz, the tour medic. She had been a long time friend and he knew she would give an honest opinion. After a few rings she answered.

"Hey Liz, it's Deacon, how are you?"  
"I'm great. Excited to get back on the road. How are you? How's Rayna?"  
"I'm doing great, Ray on the other hand. That's actually why I called."  
"Oh no, what's up?"  
"Well, the last few weeks, she has been completely exhausted. Her emotions have been up and down. And today she started getting waves of nausea and vomiting. She's been stressed with the tour and that whole Teddy mess. So I don't know. You think we should see a doctor?"  
"Well, has she started taking any new medicine? Any changes to her appetite?"  
"She got back on the pill about 3 weeks ago. I thought maybe that would explain all of this. Especial considering she hasn't had her cycle since getting back on the pill."  
"Well, the nausea and vomiting would have started right away, if it were a reaction to the medicine. Um.." She trailed off, taking a deep breath.  
"What is it Liz?"  
"Well, Deacon. How careful were you guys before she was back on the pill? I don't want to freak you out, but everything you are describing is text book pregnancy symptoms."  
"Well, when we got back together, we weren't safe the first two times. I didn't realize she wasn't on birth control anymore. But we got that morning after thing."  
"Um, Deacon that only has a 89 percent success rate, and that's if the first dose is taken within 24 hours. And then each dose has to be taken in 12 hour intervals. How soon after did she take it?"  
"I think within 24 hours. But we had had sex twice. And I don't know if she spread the doses out properly."

"Yeah, sweetie, I'd go ahead and buy a pregnancy test at least."  
"Um, okay, thanks Liz"  
"Your welcome, g'bye."

Deacon hung up the phone. Letting out a heavy sigh, he ran a hand over his face. _Pregnant? Pregnant? Am I ready for that?_ He thought to himself. He placed the phone back on it's charged and headed to bedroom. Sliding beneath the covers, he wrapped his arms around Rayna, pulling her close. He felt comfort in the closeness of her body. As soon as she woke they would need to talk. But for right now, he would enjoy the silence, holding her. Her and their possible child. He smiled at the thought: _a baby. Wouldn't_ _be a bad thing at all._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Thank you guys for the reviews! Please keep them coming! :)_

A few hours later, Deacon felt Rayna stir. He opened his eyes to see her on her back, smiling at him. Reaching out, he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for just a moment, reveling in his touch. When she looked at him again, his breath hitched. There was nothing but joy spread across her features.

"Feeling better, darlin?"

"I am babe. Thank you." Smiling she reached out to trace his stubble. "How did Bucky take the news about canceling rehearsal?"

"He was fine with it. But," he paused, looking away from her for a moment. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject with her.

"What is it babe?" Rayna asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Well, I called Liz too. And after I gave her the rundown of your symptoms," he paused, "she thinks we should probably get a pregnancy test."

Rayna's face dropped for a moment. The look could only be described as fear. That, and a combination of confusion. She took a deep breath trying to formulate her thoughts.

"Well, how would that be possible? We, I, took those pills."

"You did darlin. But they are only so effective, if taken properly. Did you follow the directions?"

He instantly regretted the tone his question came out in. He wasn't angry, but the way her face fell, he knew she thought he was.

"What?" Rayna paused again, "I don't know babe. Honestly. I don't know for sure. Oh babe, I am so sorry," she finished with a whisper as the tears began to fall.

"Darlin, hey, hey," Deacon soothed her, moving himself to a sitting position as he pulled her close, "you have nothin to apologize for. Certainly no reason to cry. I don't think a baby would be bad. If we are pregnant, isn't that a miracle? I mean after everything, wouldn't a family be wonderful?"

Rayna pulled back to look at him. He gently began brushing the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. She studied his face as she carefully chose her words.

"Babe, of course a family would be wonderful. I just, I didn't think you were ready for that. I certainly don't know if _I _am ready for that. I mean, what happens now? Do we get married right away? What do we tell the press? What will we tell my father?"

Rayna nearly jumped at her own question. Quickly, she threw back the covers and stood up. She began pacing around the room as she ran over the scenarios in her head. Deacon sat quietly, watching her. He knew there was no interrupting her when she was like this. But he couldn't help being amused and slightly turned on watching her pace around the room, mumbling to herself, completely naked. The sight was quite funny and he let out a soft chuckle. At this, Rayna stopped her pacing at the foot of the bed and looked at him.

"He may kill you ya know?" She asked him in a mock serious tone.

"Darlin, your father doesn't scare me," he grinned, "And we don't even know for sure that there is a baby. So will you please calm down? At least until we get a pregnancy test?"

"Well, I have one of those in the bathroom," she informed him quite pointedly.

This gained her all of his attention.

"Wait why do you have a pregnancy test?" His eyebrows were furrowed as confusion spread across his features.

"I got one a few days after we got back from the cabin. I just had this feeling that buying one might be a good idea."

"Okay. Then should we, ya know, go take the thing?"

"Babe, you wanna be in there when I pee on the stick?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well maybe I don't need to watch you pee on it, but yes. I'm in Ray. I'm all in with you, us, and our baby. If there is one."

Rayna processed what he just said. Then, as tears welled up in her eyes, she smiled at him. The biggest smile he had ever witnessed on her face. With two quick steps, she bounded to the bed, practically tackling him. He caught her and pulled her on top of himself into a hug. She pulled back to look at him before giving him a simple kiss.

"That means the world to me, what you just said ya know?"

"Well, you mean the world to me Ray, so I meant every word."

"You mean the world to me too Deacon. You are my everything. My heart and soul. Without you, nothing is the same. Sunny days aren't quite as bright. Food doesn't taste the same. And music. Music is nothing without you in it. I was a fool to think I could ever be without you. And I am so glad you got sober for you this time. And that we can make this work. Because you are the love of my life. And no one else will ever do."

Deacon pulled her in for another kiss. Those words she had just said to him made his heart leap out of his chest. She was proud of him. And he had gotten sober for himself this time. He had figured out how to be happy without her. And it was because of that that they were able to make this work this time. When he pulled back, he processed what he wanted to say.

"Ray. I've loved you with all my heart since the first moment I saw you. I mean, heck, I didn't write "A Life That's Good" for nothin," he smiled as he took a deep breath, "but seriously. You are the other half of me. Without you, I'm not whole. You have given me reason to become the man I am today. You believed in me. You never gave up on me. And most of all, you loved me through it all. We have the best kind of love, Ray. The kind of love that changes your life for the better. And if we are lucky enough to have made a baby, that baby will experience the best kind of love two parents can give. You will be a great mamma. And I will be everything my daddy wasn't. And I can't wait for that."

Rayna could not help the tears that began to flow down her cheeks. She was completely overjoyed by the conversation that had just happened. As the tears danced on her skin, she smiled at him, before letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, as he began to wipe the tears away.

"Well, I think we just wrote our vows," she said with a laugh, beaming from ear to ear.

Deacon began laughing too, as he brought her lips to his once more. Then he pulled away, cupping her cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

"So, shall we go find out if there is a baby?"

"Yeah babe. Let's do that."

Rayna rolled off of Deacon and climbed out of the bed. She pulled her t-shirt and underwear on as Deacon watched her dress.

"What are you putting on clothes to go pee for?" Deacon asked quizzically.

"Well babe, I guess I don't wanna look back on this and have to tell our potential child that mom and dad were both naked when we found out about him or her."

"We I guess if you look at it that way," Deacon mumbled, pulling on a pair of boxers. "But you do know, if that test says we're having a baby, well I'm bringing you right back to this bed to celebrate."

"Oh really? You think so?" Rayna asked, shooting him a playful grin as she began making her way to the door.

"Yup," Deacon replied with a nod as he followed her to the bathroom.

Deacon leaned against the sink as Rayna rummaged through the closet. After a few moments, she pulled out a box.

"Here we go," she said, opening the box. She pulled out the directions and read them carefully aloud. "So it looks like I point this down, pee on the absorption tip for ten seconds. Then I lay it on a flat surface for five minutes."

"Okay. Let's do this thing. Do you have to go? Or do you want me to turn on water or something?" Deacon asked, not sure what he should be doing at this point.

"I actually have to pee. Haven't peed all morning. So here goes nothing," she said, flashing him a smile as she sat down on the toilet.

Deacon watched her, waiting for the process to begin. After a few minutes, Rayna looked up at him.

"Babe, can you not stare at me? It's giving me stage fright."

"Oh right, yeah," he said, turning to face the sink.

Sure enough, after a few seconds he heard her begin to process. He waited until she was done before turning back around. She was placing the cap back on the test and then she held it out to him.

"Lay this on the counter babe, and let's start the five minute countdown."

"Got it," he said, placing the stick on the counter, as he glanced at the clock on the wall, "9:32. So at 9:37 we can look at it."

"Perfect," Rayna replied, as she pulled up her underwear, flushed the toilet, and quickly washed her hands in the sink, careful not to glance at that little plastic stick that held all of the answers to their future.

Deacon had transitioned to the edge of the tub. Rayna placed the lid down on the toilet and sat down, reaching out for his hand. He laced his fingers between hers and began tracing small circles on her wrist with his thumb. They sat in silence for the entire five minutes. Finally, it was 9:37.

Deacon cleared his throat and Rayna looked at him, "it's time darlin."

"Let's do it babe." She stood, smiling at him. She gave him a quick kiss before they made their way over to the sink.

Those few feet seemed like miles. They both took a deep breath as Rayna reached out and picked up the stick. Such a light piece of plastic felt like it was the heaviest object in the world as they both focused their eyes on it. Rayna looked from the tiny little window, to Deacon, and back. It was crystal clear: a plus sign.

"It's positive," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Positive," Deacon echoed.

They were pregnant. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents. Rayna set the stick back on the sink and turned to Deacon. The look on his face could be best described as a strange combination of excitement, joy, and fear. But the smile that spread across his features calmed all of Rayna's worries as she smiled back at him. After that moment of shock had worn off, Deacon looped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. As he lifted her off her feet he spun them around as his voice echoed through the air.

"We're gonna have a baby Ray!"

"Yes we are babe," she murmured against his neck, "I am the happiest woman in the world."

At this, Deacon stopped moving and set her back on her feet. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before he leaned in and kissed her. It was simple, passionate, and full of love. After he placed several kisses on her lips, he quickly deepened the kiss. As their tongues met, Deacon's hands made their way under the hem of Rayna's t-shirt. Very skillfully, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushed them from her hips. With their tongues still battling, Rayna felt the material pool at her feet. She stepped out of them as she pushed Deacon's boxers from his hips. As they continued to kiss, Deacon grabbed her ass, pulling her flush against him. A groan rumbled from her mouth to his as she felt him hard against her stomach.

His hands gripped the edge of her t-shirt and he broke their kiss, quickly pulling it over her head. His eyes then scanned over her naked body as he pulled her back to him, kissing her once more. His tongue roamed her mouth as his hands caressed her body, paying close attention to her breasts. When Rayna's hand reached between them and began stroking up and down his length, Deacon bit down on her lip, pulling on it gently.

"Damn babe," he whispered against her lips, as he backed them towards the sink.

When Rayna felt the counter pressing into her back, she pulled back to look up him, "thought you were taking me to bed?"

"I'm taking you right here," he replied as he cupped her ass and lifted her onto the edge of the sink.

As soon as she was on the counter top, Deacon's mouth was on her body. His tongue and teeth created a trail down her neck, along her collarbone and back on both sides. Then he began to tease her breasts and nipples. The warmth of his mouth on her made Rayna moan deeply at the contact. When she could no longer stand it, she brought her hands to his hair, pulling his lips back up to her own. With their tongues beginning another battle of the wills, Deacon's hands began dancing up her thighs. Rayna gasped into his mouth when his fingers dipped inside of her. After a few minutes of this, Rayna broke their kiss.

"Deacon, please," she groaned against his lips.

"What Ray?" he asked, his fingers still building her to her peak.

"Inside of me babe, please?" she cried out against his shoulder in frustration.

Smiling, Deacon stilled his fingers and removed them. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to the edge of the sink. Her face was still buried in his shoulder.

"Look at me Ray," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and met his gaze. As she did, he eased himself inside of her. The look of pleasure and joy that washed over her face as he pushed in all the way nearly made Deacon lose it right there. Her eyelids had fluttered and the corners of her mouth had turned up into a smile. It was breathtaking and completely erotic.

As Rayna watched Deacon, her heart rate quickened simply by the look on his face. As he had slipped inside of her, sheer joy washed over his face as a grin marred his features. He knew exactly what he did to her. And he loved to watch how he affected her. And the way he locked his gaze with hers, there was no looking away from him.

He moved in and out of her quickly, finding an excruciating rhythm. As their pace intensified, Deacon began swiveling his hips, knowing full well that at this angle, Rayna would be crying out his name in no time. And sure enough, as he slipped in deeper and deeper with this motion, his name and God's became her only vocabulary. Rayna began dragging her nails across his shoulders as she was nearing her peak. Deacon could see it in her eyes as he stilled all of his movements. He maintained their eye contact, but said nothing. The intensity of his gaze rendered Rayna speechless, even as he withdrew from her completely. Bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks, he pulled her in for a kiss as he pushed back into her without warning. Rayna gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders harder still, at the sudden reconnection. Deacon was right back to his pace, but there was so much more force behind his thrusts. And after a few more sharp thrusts, Deacon broke their kiss to look into her eyes again. She was close, and he swiveled his hips, pushing in as deep as she would allow. Two more thrusts of that caliber and she came, clenching around him. Never breaking eye contact, he watcher her pupils change as she yelled his name. And that was enough for him to find release as he pulled her hard against himself.

Rayna collapsed against his shoulder. They held each other for a few minutes before Deacon eased out of her. It was then that Rayna finally pulled back to look at him.

"Well, that, babe, was some celebration. I think I need a nap."

"I'm just that good," Deacon said with a grin.

"And apparently cocky," Rayna said with a laugh, swatting at his shoulder.

"Well," Deacon grinned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh goodness, Deacon!"

"What darlin? I was just acknowledging your compliment, but yes. I think a nap is exactly what you need. You and our baby," he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he said the last part.

Rayna watched him smile, and smiled back at the thought, "our baby."

"Yup, sounds good doesn't it?" he asked as he helped her off of the sink. "Now, you wanna grab a quick shower first? Or do you want some help?"

"Oh babe, please. You know exactly what would happen if you got in the shower with me. And I am too tired for that. But you can shower first. I've gotta call my OB doctor and set up an appointment. And we've gotta figure out what we're gonna do."

"Whadya mean?"

"Well, are we gonna get married before the baby comes or after? When are we gonna tell people, ya know our families? The band? Edgehill? Oh gosh, then there is the press, we will have to set up interviews. The works," she was now pacing and rambling so fast Deacon could barely understand what she was saying.

He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. She looked up at him as she took a deep breath.

"Whoa. Ray. Let's start with the doctor's appointment first hmm?"

She nodded as she let out a heavy sigh.

"As for the rest, well, we can figure it out one step at a time. First we should decide on a wedding. Now I don't know about you, but my momma is old fashioned and would want us to be married before the baby comes, sooner rather than later. And I think I would too. How do you feel about that?"

"I would love that."

"So that is settled. We're gonna get married, soon," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "Next, telling people. Our families, Bucky, the band, they will all want to be at the wedding. So, let's tell your dad and Tandy, and my family tonight. And we can tell Bucky and the band tomorrow at rehearsal. How does that sound darlin?"

"That sounds perfect babe. Tandy wanted to have dinner tonight anyway. We can invite Daddy and tell them then. We can call your sister and Mom before we go."

"See, it's not so overwhelming darlin. And the press, well they will find out in due time and we will handle it, together, okay?"

"Okay babe," she leaned in and gave him another kiss. She pulled away just enough to rest her forehead against his, "I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Ray."

Rayna let out a sigh of relief. This was all really happening and she couldn't be more happy. There was so much to do in the coming weeks, but she knew as long as they were doing it together, everything would be okay.


End file.
